Falling Into a Fairytale
by K. H. Potter ships Kick
Summary: Jack and Kim don't know each other- yet. But when they both get knocked out, end up in a fairytale world containing the strangest assortment of fandoms and stories, they suddenly realize that they will have to work together to get back to the world that they know. AU (suggest any fandom)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first story. This story might be a little weird at first, just because I've never written a Kickin' It fanfic before. Only for adult shows, which is pretty ironic 'cause I'm not technically an adult, or even really close. So, here you are:**

* * *

Kim and her mom were moving, again. In the past five years, that was pretty much all they did, the longest stay being 6 months.

Kim and her mom were very close. So, even when given the option to stay, Kim decided to stay with her mom instead. The _reason_ they were moving was Kim's father.

Now, Kim's father had a job, one that forced him to move all around the US. Kim's father and mother were still married, so Kim's mother tried her best to catch up with her husband. Though, almost as soon as they'd move there, he would move away.

That's why the Crawfords were moving.

"Kim, honey, can you grab some of the boxes in the Book Room?" Kim's mom yelled.

"Okay, Mom," she called back. Kim jogged to the 'Book Room' and grabbed a couple boxes. She paused as the shiny cover of a big book caught her eye.

It was her fairytale book! Kim dropped the boxes and ran over to the book. She sat down on the floor and flipped through the gold rimmed pages. Kim turned around suddenly as she heard a creak. She waited a minute, then looked back down at her old book.

Another creak. This time, she ignored it. She kept reading Cinderella. This last creak was a long one. The reason I say last, is because, the _thing _that was making the noise, happened to be the bookshelf behind her. It was creaking because it was about to fall. And so it did, it fell, and the world went black for Kim.

* * *

"-And my sister was just like: 'Jerry, you can't take that!'" Jack's best friend (Jerry) exclaimed in a mocking voice. The entire team laughed. Jack probably would have laughed, if he hadn't been there when it happened. Jerry's younger sister may not've been able to beat him up, but she definitely had a serious skill when it came to blackmailing.

Jack continued walking, his lacrosse bag slung across his back.

"Come on Cheerleaders, we have a game to play!" yelled their overly excited/aggressive coach. The team took up a run. "Come on, boys! You gotta put your gear on and go get in your positions!" Jack and Jerry were first to be ready. They ran out to attack. Everyone else got on the field about two minutes later everyone else was, too.

Two mid-fielders got in position for the draw. At the double whistle, Brett got the ball. Jack watched as he hurled down the field. Jerry caught the pass and immediately shot it to Jack. Jack caught the ball. He began to run at the goal, someone crashed directly into him. Their stick slammed down on his helmet, his vision blurred for a second, then went clear. He continued running, but just before he shot, he collapsed and his vision went completely black. Jack Brewer was out cold, and wasn't gonna wake up for a while.

* * *

Kim opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? She was on a bed. Glancing down at her clothing, she did a double take. A purple corset dress. She sat up and rolled off the bed. There wasn't much in the circular stone room. Light shown down from a skylight, causing the dust to glow. Over on the other side of the room was a table with two chairs. She surveyed the room, looking for an escape. Window! She ran to it and looked down, wanting to see how high she'd have to jump. Over a few hundred feet. Kim sighed in disappointment. She suddenly reached up to feel her hair, which ended at her butt. She thought about looking for a ribbon to tie up her hair, but gave another sigh. Kim flopped back on the bed.

* * *

Jack rolled over, expected to still be on the field. He was very far from it. Jack was in an empty stone room. Well- almost empty. There were paintings, of him, a man, a woman, and a young girl.

"Prince Jack!" a girl knocked urgently. The door flew open and a girl ran in and tackled him. Jack was forced to assume that A) he was royalty and B) this girl was his sister.

Well, this would take some getting used to.

* * *

**There you are, chapter 1. I want to hear what you think. Also, any fandom you wanna see them go into, tell me, but there are some things that I will certainly say no to. **

**Also, should I continue? **


	2. Screaming, Shouting, and Almost Kissing

**Okay, I hope the wait wasn't too long. I'm so thankful for your reviews! And follows! And favs! It would have been quicker, but I'm sick.**

**Shout outs:**

**Shakeema28**

**Guest**

** mary valantine.3517 (_Sorry it isn't correct, ff kept deleting it when it had the period in the middle)_**

**Kickin' 14**

**Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY**

**UnbreakableWarrior**

* * *

** That's it! Ok, so, addressing: Baby Porcupine-Cute but DEADLY, yes, HECK yes!**

**Also, I personally find it pretty hard to write about a fandom without adding spoilers, but I will do my best. I'm thinking about other Disney/DisneyXD shows. Austin and Ally, Wizards of Waverly Place, that kinda thing. So, because this Author's Note took up so much space, I will do my best to make this chapter at least 1,000 words, there are some chapters that are easier to write, they'll probably be longer. Now: Chapter 2! **

* * *

_**Current Fandom/Fairytale: Rapunzel, Kickin' It, Narnia**_

_**Characters: Joan (security guard), Rudy, Jack, Jerry**_

* * *

"I feel like Rapunzel." muttered Kim darkly. Her attitude was, I suppose, influenced by the outdoors, the thunder and lightning and rain and yuck factor, could drive anyone mad. Her head fell on the table with klunck**, **the sound resonating through out the empty tower. "I need food." she droned, wishing she had her prehistoric rock of a phone.

Kim sighed again. The only thing that she hadn't done was look through the wardrobe. Crossing her fingers for something cute, or at least workable, Kim threw open the door. It was almost a step in, with hangers hanging in rows. She had a gut feeling she knew what was going to be back there in the back. She pushed through anyways.

And yes, she was right. _Narnia. _Kim shook her head.

"I am in a coma. This is just my ridiculous dream." It was hunger that was doing this to her. 16 hours with no food was her record. She'd no idea how long it had been, but before she had gotten knocked out, it had been about 5 1/2 hours since breakfast.

It wasn't dark yet, though it would be soon. The lateness of the setting of the sun caused Kim to assume that it was summer. Which meant that time went differently here. It had been late winter.

Kim closed her eyes as she flopped onto her bed.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

This was weird. Everyone here is obsessed with some wedding. Who could be getting married?

Now that I think about it, I don't actually know anyone here.

I grabbed a hairbrush and began to brush the tangles and knots out of my beautiful hair. It honestly didn't take more then 5 minutes.

I set the brush down and decided to go out for a ride. I swung my door open, ran down to the stables, and asked one of the stable hands to tack up the horse for me. I ran back into the castle to find the kitchens. After asking for directions, twice, and getting lost, twice, I made to the kitchens.

"Can you pack me a few sandwiches? Just enough for a day or two." I asked the head chef.

"Well- what for? Where are you going?" she responded in manner of someone who's busy and is forced to take of something that is obviously not as important as their current problem.

"Just in case I were to get lost," I explained.

"Yes, fine. Give me a minute." She finished the couple sandwiches and wrapped them. I took them, thanked her, then rushed back to the stables. I put the cloth with the food in the saddle bag, along with a pack of water.

_Freedom!_

* * *

"Blech!" Kim exclaimed loudly, a horrified expression on her face.

She slammed the door of the pantry shut. "I'm done! Done with this place!" she shouted, her face almost red. "I'm going to jump. I'm gonna jump and hope that I either wake up, or land on something really soft." She ran to the window, and climbed up so that she was standing on the sill. And she _fell. _

I suppose that it must have been great luck that Jack came along when he did. And, seeing Kim freefalling, he lept off the horse.

"What the he-" he stopped short as she landed in his arms. He chuckled. "Wow, she's not very heav-" then she really did land, on the ground, bringing Jack with her.

Kim opened her eyes and screamed. Tell yourself all you want that if you had just been saved by some handsome stranger, you wouldn't scream. Jack yanked his arms out from under the screaming girl.

"Why are you screaming?!" Jack shouted.

"Why are you shouting?!" Kim shouted back.

"Just tell me what your name is!" Jack continued to shout.

"Kim! And tell me what your name is!" Kim _also _shouted.

"Jack! Why were you falling?!" I think at this point, it's pretty clear that they're both shouting.

"Once again, _why are you shouting?" _Kim lowered her voice.

"Why were you screaming?" Jack asked in his normal voice.

"Why were you shouting?"

"Why were you screaming?"

"It depends on why you were shouting."

"I refuse to answer until I know why you were screaming."

"Well, I won't answer until you answer me."

"Ditto."

"Why were you shouting?"

"It depends on why you were screaming."

"Won't answer."

"Won't ans-" Jack was cut off.

"My Prince! The Proposal! You're going to be late!" said what Jack thought to be a squire. Reguardless of the man's job, he made a face when he saw Kim. "Who is this!''

We now pause to explain their position. You see- as they were fighting, they'd both ending up standing. After that, they'd gotten closer, closer, closer- bam! they looked as though they were about to kiss. Kim realized this before Jack and pulled away in disgust.

"I do hope that you aren't thinking about," Squire-Guy paused dramatically, "eloping, with . . . that!"

"What does eloping mean?" Jack whispered to Kim.

"Running away with one's lover," she hissed.

"My Liege, we can take-"

"Kim." she snarled.

"Back to the Palace with us. After that, we can decide what happens to her."

"Sounds good." Jack climbed back on the horse. Kim followed in suit.

"Hold on tight!" he warned.

"Shut up, Idiot!"

* * *

**Whacha think? Not horribly crappy, horribly crappy? Sorry for the wait. Don't worry, Supernatural will be chapter 4.**

**K. H. Potter has logged off.**


End file.
